Accidentally in love
by Hotinthemilkyway
Summary: It's strange how a mission can lead to a kiss. Short Hensper (Henry hart/Jasper Dunlop) oneshot.


**Just a little short self indulgent Hensper oneshot because I just love them so much and I thought that this was kinda cute.**

Henry stood triumphantly, admiring his victory. Two missions had happened at once, leaving Ray and Henry to each take on a mission each, and Henry had just single-handedley stopped a super villain using 'bucket con' as an excuse to steal from innocent civilians. Pride filling his chest, he watched the civilians flood out of the hall they were trapped in and the villain being taken away by the police. Once everyone else had left he calmly made his way towards the exit, though a faint noise stopped him dead in his tracks. Henry paused for a moment, tilting his head as he attempted to make out the noise. It was almost like a faint shout, a cry for help even, though he just couldn't tell where it was coming from. For a little while, he walked around the hall, playing almost a game of hot or cold with himself as he tried to tell where the noise was louder, though it was no use. Just as he was about to leave once again, However, there was a large bang. This time it was clear where the source of the noise was- Behind a door with the words staff only engraved into the cheap surface. He approached it and placed his hand on the door handle, pulling as he tried to open the door, but it wouldn't even slightly budge. Sighing under his breath, Henry moved back a couple of meters and then sprinted towards the door, the cheap door shattering almost instantly upon contact.

"Kid Danger!" A familiar voice called out to him from behind the shattered door. Jasper. He stood as far into the corner of the supply closet as possible, eyes wide open in awe at the hero in front of him. In his arms he held a bucket which he hugged protectively against his chest. Henry felt his eyes roll at the sight. Of course it was Jasper, who else would be at a bucket convention and manage to get trapped in a cupboard. Still, he was happy that his friend was okay.

"Are you alright Ja-" Henry paused as soon as he realised what he was about to say, mentally slapping himself for almost hinting that he knew the person in front of him. "Citizen?" He finished, praying that the boy hadn't realised, though Jasper was far too in shock to notice.

"Yeah! I'm fine! Thank you kid Danger!" Jasper exclaimed enthusiastically as he took a step towards Henry. "I thought I was going to be trapped in here for-" Mid word he stopped speaking, the sensation of his foot becoming caught on the shattered remains of the door interrupting his speech and sending him forwards in an undignified manner. Without hesitation, Henry lent forward and caught the boy just before he hit the ground, holding him in his arms gently. Henry opened his mouth to speak but instead found himself frozen, unable to say a word as his eyes locked onto the face a few centimetres away from his own. Sapphire eyes and pouty lips captivated him, sending colours to his cheeks and causing time to slow down. Holy shit Jasper was beautiful. Before his brain fully registered what he was doing, he slowly lent in and pressed his lips against the other boys sending shock waves down his spine as they met. After a few seconds frozen like this, he pulled away, his heart pounding in his chest and his palms trembling violently. He had just kissed his best friend w _hy had he just kissed his best friend why would he do that oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my g-_

"Why?" Jasper whispered breathlessly, breaking Henry's panic. Jasper's face was crimson and his mouth hung open in shock as he locked eyes with the sidekick.

"...You're beautiful." Henry muttered, too embarrassed to make eye contact with his friend. The pair said nothing else for a moment until Henry turned and sprinted away, mentally declaring that that never happened and deciding that he will never speak of it again. Still, the pounding of his heart never faltered and the softness of Jasper's lips were engraved in his mind. "What the fuck have I done." He mumbled to himself as he ran.

Later that night he still found himself unable to calm down, the memories taunting him.

 _Henry had fallen in love with Jasper._


End file.
